MisMatchMaker
by Phantom of a Rose
Summary: Danny and Sam have gone their seperate ways, making Danny Amity's most eligible bachelor. So what happens when his cousin decides to hook him up with a certain ghost hunter? DxV WingsOfMorphius ChallengeIdea!


**:D Hola! This is Phantom of a Rose taking one of WingsOfMorphius' challenges!!! I just couldn't resist! And by the way, Hector and Callie Connors are from her story Outta This World - In other words: Rose doesn't own! All credit to them and the main plot of this story goes to her! **

**DP**

_Danny and Sam looked out from their spot, the grassy hill with a single tree for shade. It had been silent since they had arrived five minutes ago and neither had spoken yet. It's as if they both knew what the other was thinking, and after ten years of friendship and the past three years of dating, they almost could read each others mind. _

_An awkward feeling hung around both of them, and finally one of them spoke up._

_"Danny," sighed Sam. "This isn't working, is it?" she asked sadly._

_Danny stayed silent for a moments, then turned to his long-time girl friend. "I guess it's not," he agreed. Danny reached up and tucked a strand of hair behind Sam's ear. "When did it go south, Sam?" murmured Danny. _

_"I don't know," whispered Sam. "It started wonderfully, but in the last few months . . . I think we began to feel the pressures of everything, I know I did."_

_Danny smiled bitterly. "You mean the cameras, rabid fan girls and 'phans' watching our every move?" he asked. "I guess I can't blame you, I'd be annoyed if it were me being the girl friend of our savior Danny Phantom." Danny paused. "I was quoting that."_

_Sam laughed and nodded. "I guess that is how I feel. There was just too much pressure . . . but I think with out the 'girl' attached to the 'friend', I'll to fine." Sam smiled. "I think we got together in the first place because of peer pressure. Everyone thought we should be together so we did - and it worked . . . for a while."_

_"I know exactly how you feel," assured Danny. The two friends looked out at the city of Amity Park for a few minutes, then Danny turned back to Sam. "So you need a lift home?" he asked with a cheeky grin._

_"Of course," laughed Sam. "I'll never turn one of those down."_

_Danny smiled and stood. He transformed into his alter-ego, Danny Phantom, and helped Sam up. After they were hand-and-hand, Danny lifted up from the ground and flew to Sam's home with in five minutes. Danny dropped Sam down on her balcony and floated in front of her. _

_"So how do you think they're going to take it at school?" asked Sam._

_Danny laughed. "Not too well, I'm afraid. We've been the ideal couple for three years now."_

_Sam nodded and bit her lip. "Danny?"_

_"Yeah?"_

_"One more time for old time's sake?" Sam asked._

_"Of course, Sam." _

_And that's when Danny Fenton and Sam Manson kissed for the last time._

DP

After Danny woke up the next day he ate his breakfast while running to his car. After three years of high school some things had never changed, his lateness being one of those things. He jumped in his car and quickly drove down the street to Casper High.

Danny pulled into one of the closest spots, jumped out of the car and clicked the lock button on his key. While he ran through the entrance many people called out his name and various greetings. He slid to the front of his locker and pulled out his books for first and second period - then the first bell rang. He slammed the locker shut and raced down the hall, knowing he probably wouldn't make it before the second bell.

Almost running into at least ten people and tripping many times, Danny ran into Mr. Lancer's Senior English just as the bell rang. Mr. Lancer barely glanced up as he said, "Well, Mr. Fenton, still racing the bell, I see?"

Danny laughed as he made it to his seat. "I usually win, don't I?"

"Too true, Mr. Fenton," agreed Mr. Lancer. "Though that doesn't mean you have to challenge it everyday. Why not try being here early once in a while, since it is your senior year?"

Danny sat in-between a laughing Sam and Tucker. "I don't know if I would be able to do that, sir, I've only been trying the last three years."

Mr. Lancer sighed and turned to the board. "I suppose we should get to the literature in this class. I hope you all read chapters three and four of _1984 _last night, let's go over some of the questions you answered in your text book on the board."

Tucker leaned in and whispered in Danny's ear. "Dude, did any ghosts keep you?"

"Naw," laughed Danny. "I just woke up late, nothing else."

"Sure, sure," said Tucker, looking up at the board. "Did you read last night?"

"Surprisingly, yeah," said Danny. "It's a pretty decent book so far, actually."

"Yeah, it's pretty good," agreed Tucker. "What about you, Sam?"

Sam and Danny locked eyes and smiled softly at each other. "I finished it, Tuck."

Tucker sighed and looked at his two friends. "Lovebirds," he muttered.

Danny sighed. "Actually, we have to talk to you about that . . ."

Tucker looked at Danny, then at Sam and his eyes widened. "No way . . ." Danny and Sam nodded. "Well that's just weird," said Tucker falling back into his chair, his shoulders slumping.

DP

Danny, Sam and Tucker picked up their lunches and walked over to their table outside. Tucker shook his head sadly. "I just can't believe it."

"Believe what?" asked a fifteen year old Dani, sitting next to her 'cousin,' or now legally as of two years, big brother.

"Danny and Sam broke-up!" Tucker exclaimed. Suddenly, the students around them hushed for a moment, then began talking and running up to the main building to spread their news to the rest of the school.

"Nice going, Tucker," snapped Sam. "Now everyone knows."

Tucker shrugged. "Well, they were going to find out sometime, right?" he asked.

"Well yeah, but we could have postponed it for a while," said Danny exasperated. "Now the whole city is going to know by the end of the day!"

"And we all know who is just going to _love _this," hinted Sam.

"The person who has only been waiting for this moment for almost three years," continued Dani, smirking at her brother.

"_Danny!_" shrieked a voice from across the courtyard. Not a minute later did something slam into Danny, nearly knocking him to the ground.

It was Paullina.

"Hey, Paullina," sighed Danny as he tried to dislodge her from his arm.

"Oh, Danny," Paullina cooed. "I heard about your _brutal _break-up with that Goth girl! Of course, I knew it would never work between the two of you, but I guess you had to learn in the hard way." Paullina sighed. "Danny, do you need someone to comfort you? I'm available anytime you need me."

Danny grimaced as Tucker and Dani chuckled and Sam glared at Paullina. "No, Paullina. And by-the-way, it was a mutual break-up and we're still friends as she's still sitting next to me, or haven't you noticed?"

Paullina glanced over Danny's shoulder to a glaring Sam. "Oh, I didn't," she sniffed. "But I think we should get together, Danny. How about tonight?"

Sighing, Danny tried once again to get Paullina off of him. "No, Paullina, I can't." Once it was evident that physical force wasn't going to get Paullina off, he decided to take drastic measures. He turned intangible. Instantly, Paullina fell thru him and onto the grass. Around them many people burst out into laughter as Paullina stood and spit out some grass.

Regaining her composer, Paullina smiled a Danny. "Okay, Danny," she said. "I'll talk to you later and we'll set up a date." With one last glare at Sam, Paullina walked off.

"That was funnier than I anticipated," laughed Dani, wiping a tear from her eye.

"Maybe for you," said Danny, scowling.

"I saw the show," chuckled a voice above Danny. He glanced up to see Valerie smiling at him. "That had to be the funniest thing ever," she said sitting next to Dani.

"See, told you!" teased Dani while giving Valerie a high five.

Valerie looked over to Danny and Sam. "So I heard -"

"-about the break-up?" finished Sam. "Yeah, apparently so has the rest of the school."

"And Tucker only just blabbed ten minutes ago," remarked Danny.

"You know the speed of news in this school," shrugged Valerie. "And it goes double for town heroes."

"Oh please," moaned Danny, Valerie just laughed.

As this little conversation unfolded, Dani looked in-between Danny and Valerie with great interest. Slowly, a smile formed on Dani's face. Some might even call it evil looking! It was time to get her brother back in the dating game . . .

DP

_"Amity Park's most eligible bachelor_," read Danny from the next day's headline. "You got to be kidding me!"

"I think it's funny, actually," declared Dani.

Danny sent his clone a glare as his parents laughed. "It's not funny, guys." Danny ran a hand thru his hair. "My life was just starting to get a little normal -"

"Your life?" asked Dani. "That's never normal."

"Ha ha," said Danny dryly. "But seriously, the fame was dying down a little bit, but with this," Danny threw down the paper. "Now I'm in the news again and in the spot light."

"I'm sorry, sweetie," said his mother, ruffling his hair. "But it will blow over and you know it. This has happened before and probably will again."

Danny nodded. "Yeah, I guess you're right," he sighed finishing up the eggs and bacon on his plate. Then he picked up the empty plate and placed it in the sink. "So Minnie-me, want a ride to school?"

Dani glared half-heartedly at Danny. "I've told you not to call me that."

"Fine . . . Dr. Evil . . ." muttered Danny, then he ducked when an ecto-blast came straight toward him. Luckily, the window behind him was open and the glowing green weapon flew out it.

"No ecto-blasts in the house," said Maddie, not looking up from the paper in front of her. Jack didn't seem aware of most of this, he was preoccupied playing with his action figures (which had been licensed and sold world wide).

Both of the teens rolled their eyes and saluted Maddie, then ran out of the house when she pulled out a small ecto-gun and waved it at them. The two of them were just about to pull out of the drive-way when a figure stopped them. "Mind giving me a ride?" he asked cheekily.

Danny nodded as Dani smiled at the boy. He was tall and slightly gangly, but in a way that was cute. He had black jeans and a green T-shirt on that was black around the edges. The strangest things about the teen however, was his bright green hair and startlingly pale completion. Then again, that was normal for a ghost, which was exactly what the boy was.

Tony Youngblood had befriended Dani shortly after Danny saved the world from the Desastorid. Being one of the only ghost children in the ghost zone, Youngblood was usually left alone by the other adult ghost, but when Dani came along he instantly bonded with her. It was less than a month later that the two of them started school in Amity, Youngblood using his name from when he was still alive. The town of Amity and its school system were wary of a full ghost getting schooled, but Tucker, being the mayor and Danny, being the savoir of the world quickly convinced them other wise. The two teens had been friends since (and Danny suspected that perhaps more sooner than later) along with their two other friends Callie and Hector Conners, who were Star's twin siblings.

Since the twins spent so much time around the trio, it was only a matter of time before they became friends with Star. She turned out to be very nice while not under the constant influence of Paullina (who she stopped being friends with shortly after the Desastorid incident). Star had readily apologized to Valerie for what she did to her after she was deemed 'unworthy' by Paullina and the other populars. Valerie accepted and as they say, the rest is history. Star and Tucker had even buried what had gone on between them, and in the last year had actually started a new relationship.

It was weird how things turned out, thought Danny.

Youngblood and Dani chatted about school and other things, though how they ever had anything new to talk about was anyone's guess. Youngblood still lived in the ghost zone, but usually stayed with the Fentons. There was a room in the OP center that was dubbed his own.

They arrived at school in no time and Danny parted ways with the two fifteen year olds and searched for his own friends. When Danny was out of sight Dani turned to Youngblood. "Okay, he's gone."

Youngblood sent her a confused look. "Who? Danny?" he asked. Dani nodded and put on the same smirk she had the other day. "Oh no," muttered Youngblood. He knew that smirk. Dani had an idea. "What kind of plan is it this time?" he asked, almost fearful of the answer.

Dani smiled sweetly. "I just want to see Danny happy, of course, and this plan will do that and more." At Youngblood's blank look, she continued. "I want to get Valerie and Danny together, since he just broke up with Sam. I've always thought that they would make a good couple, but since Danny and Sam were together and happy, I didn't want to interfere. But now . . ."

Youngblood shrugged. "I guess I see what you mean. It's not a bad idea."

Dani snorted. "Not a bad idea? I'm a genius, TonBlood." Youngblood smiled at the nickname she had for him.

"Oh yes," he agreed. "Just like Callie."

"You better believe it," said Dani.

"So, Miss Match Maker," began Youngblood as the bell rang. "What's our first order of business?"

Dani shrugged. "I don't know, I haven't gotten that far yet, but you better believe they'll be together before the month is over." Dani smirked. "And nice nickname - I think it suits me." Then she continued walking, wanting to tell Callie and Hector about their plan, Youngblood chuckling behind her.

**DP**

**I hope you like it! If you do, just go over to the little box in the corner and leave a review...if you don't like it...I guess you can still leave a review! -hint hint-**


End file.
